Partitions which divide up a space, such as for example partitions in offices which define cubicles or partitions in bathrooms which define stalls, are typically mounted on pedestals. The pedestals are mounted on a floor. Typically, their location is determined by using lasers that map out a floor onto which the pedestals will be mounted. The pedestals typically have a base that is bolted to a floor. A threaded rod, which is relatively thin, extends from the base. A first end of a main body is threaded onto the threaded rod. A bracket for attaching to the partition is attached to a second end of the main body opposite the first end. Thus by threading or unthreading the body relative to the threaded rod, the height of the body and thus the bracket relative to the base is adjusted. The problem with these types of pedestals is that the bending moments which are created when a force is applied on the partition are reacted close to the floor on the threaded rod, causing the threaded rod/main body assembly joint to deflect due to the threaded rod being the weakest member of the pedestal.
Other pedestals include an anchor (i.e., a threaded thin rod), on which a cylindrical base is secured. The anchor is fastened (i.e., threaded) to a floor. The base has threads on its outer surface and on which a cylindrical body is threaded. The height of the pedestal is adjusted by threading or unthreading the body on the base. On the other end of the body, a bracket having a blade is pressed fitted on the body. The partition used with this type of pedestal has a slit for receiving the blade. When height is adjusted, the outer cylinder typically forms a gap with the floor and it becomes a collection spot for dirt and other unwanted particles. Due to their shape, these pedestals are different to align with a laser. Height adjustment also may not be easy.